Gara-gara April Mop!
by YehettKimmmm
Summary: Kai yang ingin ikut meramaikan april mop malah terjebak dengan kebohongannya sendiri. Apakah kai bisa keluar dari jebakan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri? Atau dia malah senang dengan kebohongan yang dibuatnya di april mop? "baby bear saranghae…"/" ini bukan april mop kan?". oneshoot. bad summary.nKai.Kai uke!DLDR! review!
Sehun x kai

Kai uke! Hun seme!

 **Disclaimer : ini ff asalnya dari otak aku sendiri dan dapet ide pas lagi ngerjain soal try out. Bahasa gak karuan, typo bertebaran dimana-mana,cerita garing,BL,DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeol! Kamu tau? Aku dan sehun sudah dating loh!" semua orang yang ada di kelas 2-3 maupun di luar kelas atau cuman lewat doang terkejut bukan main atas penuturan yang dilakukan teman seangkatannya itu. Dia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lantang tanpa rasa malu mengakibatkan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya mereka semua tau kalau sehun itu sudah bagaikan maskot di sekolah. ini karena tingkat kegantengnya yang naudzubillah, pinter lagi. Masa iya sehun yang bisa dibilang perfect bisa pacaran sama orang yang pecicilan, rada ogeb, dan juga temsek.

Yang melakukan penuturan tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat ekspresi dari wajah teman-temannya itu. " Ya! Kenapa dengan wajah kalian semua huh? Apa kalian gak tau kalau hari ini hari apa?"

Krik krik krok~

Kai hanya mendapatkan suara jangkrik. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa lebih keras karena ekspresi dari teman-temannya semakin keruh –tapi lebih keruh mukanya kai-. " apa kalian beneran gak tau? Ini tanggal 1 April. 1 April bruh~ masa kalian gak inget." Kai menekankan kata tanggal 1 April supaya teman-temannya pada peka.

" ini tanggal muda, akhirnya aku bisa dapat uang bulananku yang baru! Gomawo kai udah ngingetin. Aku akan menelpon papah ku bye." Entah suara darimana itu berasal tapi jawaban itu membuat kai berwajah datar sedater melonnya tante yoona.

" Park Dobi! Kamu tau? Aku dan sehun sudah dating loh! Dan itu…. –" yang ada di kelas menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan kai. "….APRIL MOP! Hahahaha.." semua yang mendengar mendesah kecewa karena mereka dikerjai oleh makhluk temsek yang ada di kelas. " gue kira beneran, nyatanya cuman april mop." Kai menangkap suara kekecewaan tersebut dan malah menggoda temannya itu.

.

.

" emangnya kalo gue dating beneran, lu rela?" tangkis kai dengan gaya sok keren. " kalo kulitlu udah putih seputih susu gue rela, tapi kapan kulit lu putihnya tem?" kai yang mendengar dirinya dilecehkan menjadi naik darah. " Fak Yu!" ucap kai sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

" too~" dia malah membalas.

" kampret lu cabe diterongin! Awas lu pulang kagak selamet! Sana lewat jalan belakang biar selamet! Tahik badak!" umpatan demi umpatan kai semburkan kepada orang yang mengejeknya tadi.

.

.

.

" sek, kamu beneran dating sama sehun?" kai yang baru saja ingin mendaratkan pantat bahenolnya tidak jadi karena mendengar pernyataan teman sebangukunya itu. " yaelah yeol, kan tadi udah gue bilang itu cuman april mop doang jangan anggep serius ah." Jawab kai santai. " tadi si kris nanyain bener apa enggak soalnya pas kamu ngomong ' kamu tau? Aku sama sehun udah dating' berita itu udah nyebar di website sekolah, dan website itu diakses sama semua murid disini otomatis sehun juga pasti tau." Kai beneran syok mendengar chanyeol ngomong begitu.

.

" ta.. tapi kan aku udah ngomong kalo itu april mop." Keringat dingin kai udah ngucur dari jidatnya. " tapi tadi ada yang denger di depan kelas, dan kanyaknya yang ada di depan kelas gak sempet ngedenger kamu ngomong april mop deh.." chanyeol yang notabene temennya kai memberi tau hal-hal kecil ketika kai ngerayain april mopnya. " mampus dah gue! Terus gimana dong yeol?" karena chanyeol yang gak punya ide buat bantuin kai hanya bisa pasrah. " aku bantu doa aja ya kai.. aku pulang, udah ditungguin sama ayang bebep kris."

" Najis lu. Yaudah sana pergi! Heh park jangan kasih tau krisnya!" chanyeol itu emang pacar kris, dan kenapa kai suka begitu sama chanyeol kalo chanyeol lagi sama kris karena menurut kai mereka itu pasangan aneh. Sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama idiot,dll. Tapi kai suka sama mereka karena mereka sama-sama percaya satu sama lain dan romantisnya gak ketulungan. Banyak yang gak nyangka chanyeol bisa jadian sama kris, karena tampang kris yang sok cool menurut kai. Asal tau aja kalau Kris itu sahabatnya sehun dan sehun juga sering jadi obat nyamuk kalau kris ngajak sehun ke kantin. Karena dia pernah ketemu sehun pas lagi bareng chanyeol. Sama–sama obat nyamuk…

" bukannya ntuh berita udah nyebar ke website sekolah ya? Bukannya chanyeol tadi bilang kris udah taunya?Kok gue bilang ke chanyeol buat jangan ngasih tau ke kris. kok gue bego sih?.YA! PARK DOBI! Selamatkan aku besok!" kai teriak kanyak orang gila.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kai berangkat terlambat –kebiasan kai- karena piker kai jika masuk pas bel gak banyak orang di koridor dan dia gak bakal dapet bisik-bisikan soal kemarin. ekspetasi kai tidak sesempurna kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Di sepanjang koridor banyak siswi-siswi bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik menatap kai. Kai benar-benar risi dengan keadaan disepanjang koridor tersebut. dengan langkah cepat dia pergi dari lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya.

" selamet dari siswi-siswi ganas?" kai hanya mengangguk pasrah. " istirahat kantin yuk.."

" ogah, mendingan bobo canteks daripada nanti gue jadi obat nyamuk. Sakit tau tiap ke kantin jadi obat nyamuk doang." Kai tau motif dibalik chanyeol ngajak ke kantin pasti nemenin dia ngapel sama pacarnya. " kali ini gak kok… beneran deh suer" kai masih belum yakin sama omongan chanyeol. " ya udah, lu yang bayarinnya." Kai pun melanjutkan tidur paginya.

" aku juga yang kena…" chanyeol pun meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

Kai beneran ikut sama chanyeol ke kantin. Dan seperti biasa dia dipelototin sama anak sekantin. Kai udah tau berita yang di website itu, sebenernya si biang gossip –baekhyun-di sekolah ini udah konfirmasi kalau kai itu cuman bercanda, tapi murid-murid di sini masih belum percaya.

Kai terus ngekorin chanyeol yang mau nyamperin pacarnya dan kai ngeliat kalau disamping kris ada sehun. Korban kai. Kai jadi takut sendiri. Takut dibentak dll. Karena habis ngeliat sehun kai bener-benar pengen kabur. Tapi tangannya udah ditangkap duluan sama chanyeol dan alhasil dia gak bisa kabur dan pasrah lillahitaala.

Seperti biasa, chanyeol duduk menghadap kris dan otomatis kai duduk menghadap sehun. Raut muka kai bener-bener gak bisa dibaca. Antara sedih,takut dan tau ah gelap. Kai menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan Krisyeol kalo udah ketemu,mesra-mesraan gak liat kalau mereka bawa temen. Kai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sehun. Dia? Lagi makan chiki dan gak bagi-bagi. Kai? Kai lagi nahan gugup bruh.

Meja makan yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba bergetar.

" ada gempa?" Tanya kris, karena dia melihat keanehan sama meja yang mereka tempati(?). dan mengganggu kegiatannya sama chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngelirik ke kolong meja dan ngeliat kai ngeggerakin kakinya dan gak mau berhenti.

" kai kebelet pipis?"

"eh? Apaan yeol?" chanyeol ngelirik kaki jongin yang belum berhenti juga. Jongin yang mengerti tatapan chanyeol akhirnya berhenti bergerak." yeol mana duitnya? Lu pan janji mau traktir gue. Sini duitnya aja gue yang beli sendiri." Tangan kai udah ada di depan muka chanyeol, tanda mau minta duit. " aku gak ada uang kai…" ucapnya lirih. Kai menghela nafasnya sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tidak lupa kalau diantara mereka ada pacarnya chanyeol. " kriseu! Bagi duit, cemewew lu tadi janji sama gue mau traktir gue. Dan lu denger sendiri kan tadi? Sekarang bagi duit." Palak kai berasa malak anak sd. Kris sebenernya pengen nonjok tuh muka si temsek, tapi dia inget kalau temsek itu temen cemewewnya. " gak ada."

" ya udah." Kris sama chanyeol cuman melongo atas jawaban kai. Tumben kai gak maksa.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat hari ini bener-bener terasa lama sekali. dan kai harus benar-benar menahan laparnya, solnya dia dikasih uang jajan pas-pas cuman bisa buat beli air mineral sama jajan yang gopean. apalagi liat krisyeol+sehun yang asik makan jajan sendiri dan gak mau bagi-bagi ke dia, kai tambah laper. Kai beneran pengen cabut gak nahan liat mereka bertiga makan jajan. Tapi gak jadi karena ada the geng yang ketuannya ngaku-ngaku paling cantik.

" sehunnie~" ucap gadis itu sedikit manja. Sehun tidak menggubris gadis tersebut dan masih asik makan jajannya dengan tenang.

" aku cuman mau kamu konfirmasi , hubungan kamu sama kai itu bener atau gak?" kai gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. itu cuman candaan april mop, emang apa salahnya ngerayain april mop. Kan setahun sekali.

Sehun masih anteng sama jajannya dan mukannya gak ngasih penjelasan tertentu, cuman matanya menatap kai dalam banget.

" aku sama kai…" kai udah keringet dingin. Dia beneran kebelet pipis. " aku sama kai emang dating."

Semua orang yang ada di kantin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya sejenak dan raut muka dari semuanya seperti minta penjelasan.

" apa aku kurang jelas? . . ! sudah jelas?"

Di kantin hening. seperti kuburan. Tapi….

" hahahaha… hun lu jangan bercanda deh! Sekarang udah tanggal dua april dan april mop udah kelewat… hahahaha.. aduh perut gue sakit..hahaha"

Kai ketawa sampe guling-gulingan di lantai. Dan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan _'please! Ini bukan candaan!'_ apalagi sehun. Kai seketika diam dan menormalkan pakaiannya kembali.

" aku sama kai udah dating. Emang bener yang diomonginnya kemarin." sehun masih menjelaskan dengan tenang. Kai yang mendengar itu sedikit marah. " HUN!" semua pasang mata beralih kearah kai.

" wae? Emang bener kan?" sehun ngomong dengan santainya. Kai gak tahan diliatin sama anak sesekolahan, jadi dia berniat buat kabur dari kantin. Tapi niatnya digagalin gara-gara tangannya ditahan sama sehun.

" apa lagi?"

" mau kemana baby bear? Kita belum selesai diwawancarai sama orang…"

" hun dengernya! Kemarin gue cuman bercanda dan gak beneran kok sumpah dah!"

" jadi… kalian itu pacaran gak?" pertanyaan dari sudut kiri sehun membuat HunKai yang lagi berdebat melihat ke arah manusia itu.

" YES/KAGAK!" jawab sehun dan kai bareng-bareng dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

" eh tapi hun, aku belum pernah liat kamu nembak kai deh…" pernyataan chanyeol sontak membuat kai ingin membenturkan kepalanya ketembok. " eh iya hun, lu napa ngaku-ngaku si tem- eh masud gue kai jadi pacar lu?" kris nambah-nambahin ucapan pacarnya tadi.

" _naga bau, awas lu pulang kagak selamet!"_

" ya udah deh, biar semuanya jelas…" tangan sehun masih setia megang tangan item kai. "… kai lu mau jadi pacar gue?" belum sempet kai jawab tapi ada teriakan dari belakang.

" KURANG SO SWEET!" kai pengan tau siapa yang teriak begitu, dia beneran kepengin dicegat sama kai.

Jarak sehun dan kai yang tadinya jauhan sekarang malah mepet-sehun yang mepetin diri-. Sebenernya jantung kai udah dag dig dug ser gimana tapi dia harus jaga imej.

" baby bear~ saranghae…"

" ini bukan april mop kan?" sehun terkekeh kecil (?) pasalnya kai yang tidak biasanya berucap lembut menjadi lembut dan terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

" ini bukan april mop sayang…" kai yang mendengar suara sehun dari jarak dekat merasa bulu-bulu ditangannya berdiri semua.

" kamu beneran mau jadi pacarku?"

" yes baby…" sehun benar-benar ingin tau jawaban kai. " nado…" kai menjawab pernyataan cinta dari sehun dan dia langsung tenggelam kedalam dada bidang sehun. Dia malu kawan.

" HUWAA~ SO SWEET!" suara cempreng chanyeol membuat suasana yang tadinya romantic menjadi gagal. Kris yang meliaht buru-buru minta maaf ke sehun karena teah mengganggu suasananya. Acara so sweet-an di kantin berakhir. Murid yang melihat sehun dan kai berasa melihat proses syuting drama romantic dan memulai aktifitas seperti semula. Kai? Dia masih malu dan masih nyembunyiin mukanya di dada bidang sehun.

" gomawo… saranghae…" sehun mencium kening kai dalam. Kai yang dilakukan seperti itu tambah malu. Kai gak pernah berpikir kalo tipuannya itu bakal jadi kenyataan, tujuan awalnya kan cuman mau ngerayain april mop eh malah jadi kenyataan begini. Yasundah lah.

" saranghaeyo hunnie~"

 **FIN!**

 **HBD buat sehun, meskipun ini udah terlambat 3 hari, tapi habede selamat tua sehun. Dan aku masih gak nyangka kalau kai sama krystal itu beneran pacaran,berasa cerita di ff sumpah.**

 **Ini ff udah lama di laptop dan seharusnya nih ff aku upload pas april mop bukannya sekarang. dan tipuannya kai itu sempet aku coba ke temen sebangku dan mukanya dia absurd banget sumpah. Tapi bukan dating sama sehun, sama yang lain :3**

 **Tapi gpp lah yang penting hatiku senang~ dan aku sebenernya pengen kasih sequelnya tapi gak tau mau dikasih atau gak. saran plis~**

 **Dan yang paling penting** _ **Review juseyo**_


End file.
